A Padre Gay, Hija Fujoshi
by Ootori Hika-chan
Summary: pequeña versión de como creo que Hiyo 'descubrió' la relación entre su padre y su Onii-chan


_**HOLAAAAA A esta es la razon por la que no he actualizado ''Cosas de la vida'', al fin… me anime a escribir YAOI! Y de la mejor pareja que conzco, esta pareja tiene una hija **___

_**Asi es men! La trifecta para ustedes! De sekaiichi :3 **_

_**Porfa, ténganme compasión, el lo primer intento de yaoi que hago ewe**_

_**Beso y abrazos!**_

_**Advertencia: Este fic contiene el lenguaje propio del oso de marukawa jjijjjji y sera publicado en otra pagina bajo mi pseudónimo de ''HikariKirishima'' asi que si lo ven, no es plagio... esta idiotez se me ocurre solo a mi ewe**_

Declaimer: La trifecta y demas personajes de sekkaiichi hatsukoi (en este caso yuukii-chan) perteneces-para mi desgracia- a Nakamura-sama y yo solo los tomo prestados para su entretenimiento, los comentarios son lo unico que recibo a cambio. Gracias 

_**Ahora si, a leer!**_

_**A PADRE GAY, HIJA FUJOSHI **_

_By: Hikari-chan ewe _

_-_ESTOY EN CASA- Yokozawa oyó el grito de la niña desde la puerta y se dirigió a recibirla.

-Bienven…- Ni acabo el saludo pues la jovencita paso corriendo junto a él como alma que lleva el diablo-¿Hiyo?

-BUENAS TARDES, NII-CHAN, BUENOS TARDES OTOU-SAN- Hiyori gritó desde la puerta de la habitación y luego se encerró, para salir segundos después y dar un pequeño aviso-Hoy viene Yuukii-chan a casa.-Y cerro de nuevo.

Yokozawa dirigió una confundida mirada al hombre que, sentado en el sillón, miraba las noticias, Kirishima por su parte solo se encogió de hombros-Adolescencia…-Dijo simplemente.

Yokozawa asintió, después de todo Hiyo ya había cumplido 13 años, no era tan pequeña, al menos no en edad pues su altura no era necesariamente heredada de su padre.

-¿Crees que este enojada?-

-Nha, en todo caso, tu eres su madre. Ve y pregúntale…-

Una venita apareció en la sien del oso de Marukawa-¡¿Quién demonios es la madre de quién, IDIOTA?!

-Bueno, bueno, solo bromeo… ¿Acaso Hiyo no dijo que Yuukii venía? Tal vez podrías prepararles algo delicioso-Zen se paró y comenzó a acercarse a su novio- se lo llevas a la habitación-se acercó un poco más-Y así…-Ahora estaba a escasos centímetros de su rostro, dejando a Yokozawa rojo como un tomate y paralizado por la sensualidad en su tono de vos- tu y yo quedamos solos y tranquilos en lo que ellas comen y se divierten para divertirnos nosot…- su intento de conquista fue interrumpido de golpe al sonar el timbre. Yokozawa no tardo ni 5 segundos en liberarse de su amante y prácticamente correr a la puerta. Kirishima suspiro fastidiado y volvió a la T.V.

-Bue…nas tardes, Yokozawa-san-Yuukii saludo un poco nerviosa, dato que no pasó desapercibido para el mayor-¿E…esta Hiyo-chan?

-Claro, está en su habitación. Pasa.-La niña intentó salir corriendo pero la voz del padre de su amiga la detuvo desde la sala.

-¿Que planean ustedes dos?-Kirishima ni se giro para saber que ella estaba nerviosa

-N…N…nada, Kirishima-san ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

-No, por nada. Ve.

-H...Hai.- Y con una pequeña inclinación desapareció en la habitación de Hiyo.

-Planean algo-Dijeron ambos hombre entonces y luego, cada uno volvió a sus cosas.

-Esto está mal, Hiyo-chan…-

-No, no lo está. Estoy a punto de descubrir algo genial.

-No lo creo…

-Como sea, ¿Trajiste la mercancía?

-No hables como si estuviéramos contrabandeando cosas, pero sí. Acá esta-Y Yuukii sacó entonces de su bolso dos libros nuevos, en ellos se podía ver la ilustración de dos muchachos abrazados rodeados con flores en tonos rosas.

-¡GENIAL!- a Hiyori le brillaron los ojos.- La nueva novela BL de Akikawa Yayoi ¡KYAAA!

-Sí, claro. Pero no me resulto gratis, he.

-Ok...Ok… pensé que eras mi amiga… pero te daré, ¿Cuánto salió?

-Nha, está bien. Te regalo esta, pero no más. Las próximas las compras tú- Yuukii la señaló y ambas rieron. Luego continuó suspirando- Ah…el prohibido amor entre Misaki y Akihiko, que bello…

-¡Lo sé!

-A propósito…sobre lo otro…

-¿Te quedas a cenar? Así lo veras con tus propios ojos, ¡ya sé! Duerme aquí también.

-Deberías dejar el yaoi- dicho esto Yuukii le quito el libro de las manos a su compañera.

-¡NOO! , ¡¿QUE HACES?!

-Está bien que bromees con los chicos en la escuela, Iokawa-kun suele verse realmente uke pero…con tu…

-¡Shh, alguien viene!- Hiyo calló a su amiga justo a tiempo, enseguida se oyeron golpes a la puerta.- ¡Esconde todo! ¡Rápido!

Luego de asegurarse de que ninguna novela estaba a la vista Hiyo se apresuró a abrir.- ¡Onii-chan! ¡Gracias! -Con esas palabras Hiyo tomó la bandeja de jugo y galletas, sin duda recién horneadas al hombre- Por cierto, Onii-chan, ¿Puede quedarse Yuukii hoy?- Preguntó con cara de perrito faldero.

Yokozawa suspiró-Por enésima vez-en el mes-, Hiyo, te digo que no soy yo quien debe autorizar estas cosas.

-Pero, Onii-chan… tu prácticamente vives aquí, haces las tareas del hogar que papá no sabe hacer, me ayudas con mis tareas escolares, cocinas, lavas…-Un carraspeo por parte de Yuukii la detuvo

-Creo que ya entendió, Hiyo-chan.

-Oh, es cierto… me Salí del tema…. Como sea, tu eres como mi segundo papá ¿no? Aunque…-miró significativamente a su amiga por el rabillo del ojo-con todo lo que haces… ¡más pareces mi mamá!

-¡!- Tanto Yokozawa como Yuukii enrojecieron al oírla hablar así tan efusivamente-Yo…este…pero que dices, Hiyo… como sea… Yuukii, tu cara esta roja ¿Estás bien?

-¡Hiek! Y…yo, si etto… su cara también está roja, Yokozawa-san…-

-¡!, Yo… bueno, le preguntaré a tu padre por ti. Las dejo tranquilas.

-¡Sí, gracias Onii-chan!- Yuukii cerró y se volteo a ver a su amiga.- ¿Lo viste? ¡Se sonrojó cuando lo sugerí! El es el uke en la relación, ¡podría jurarlo!

-¡Hiyo! No puedes ir por ahí acusando a cualquiera de ser homosexual, ¡menos aún a tu padre y a su amigo!

-Es verdad… pero ¿sabes? Creo que sería genial…- Hiyo dejo de parecer una fan desquiciada para hablar con seriedad…

-¿He?

-Yo…crecí sin una mamá, tú lo sabes. En 10 años, fueron pocas las mujeres que se acercaron a papa porque el usaba su anillo de matrimonio aún pero, todas ellas me miraban como una molestia y solo eran amables delante de él. Onii-chan no es así. Él es amable conmigo todo el tiempo; de verdad que me quiere, estoy segura. Es tan obvio que quiere a papá y que él le corresponde que parece una mentira. Además, papá se quito esa famosa alianza justamente cuando ambos comenzaron a reunirse, es fácil alimentar la fantasía con esa información. Alguna vez oí por accidente que Onii-chan tuvo un amor no correspondido por mucho tiempo y que sufrió mucho el rechazo y aún así siguió siendo amigo de esa persona, creo que su nombre era Takano o algo así, no me quedé a los detalles pero esa chica sí que se lo perdió, cuando sea grande desearía conocer a alguien como Onii-chan… por eso… ambos merecen ser felices ¿no lo crees así?

-Si lo planteas de esa manera, seguro que cualquiera pensaría que…- no supo que decir…

-Ne, Yuukii-chan, vamos a ver que dijo mi papá… no menciones nada de lo que te conté…-

Yokozawa prácticamente huyó de la habitación de Hiyo, esa niña de repente estaba tomando la actitud de su padre y eso le daba escalofríos.

-Oi, Kirishima, deja de enseñarle a Hiyo esas estúpidas bromas…- comentó molesto al llegar a la sala y acomodarse junto a su novio.

-¿Que bromas?

-Eso de que yo tengo alguna autoridad aquí, y lo de la madre ¡por Dios! ¡Yo no soy la madre de nadie, carajo! ¡Soy un hombre!-

-¿Acaso Hiyo sugirió que lo eras? Já, parece que te acepta bien-Dijo riendo burlonamente.

-¡No se lo festejes, maldición!

-Bueno, si lo dijo debe de tener sus razones…Tal vez sea hora de que le digamos de lo nuestro… -Yokozawa se estremeció al oírlo- …ya esta mayorcita después de todo, y son tres años de relación, ¿no crees, Takafumi?- Pronunció su nombre de la manera más sensual que consiguió logrando poner nervioso a su compañero

-Pues claro que n… ¡mgm!…- Como de costumbre fue silenciado por un demandante beso por parte del mayor al que no pudo resistirse, beso que se prolongo hasta casi asfixiarlos. Cuando se separaron un poco, Yokozawa logró tomar control de sí mismo y empujarlo antes de que vuelva a besarlo.- ¡NO HAGAS ESO CUANDO ESTAN LAS NIÑAS AQUÍ, ESTUPIDO!

-Pero bien que te gusta… por otro lado, si no quieres que las chicas piensen cosas raras, no grites tan fuerte je je-

-¡! – Respiró hondo para calmarse- Ya… Hiyo quería que Yuukii se quedara esta noche.

-¿Y qué le dijiste?-

-Pues que te preguntaría, ¿qué mas podría decirle, idiota?

-Que si o que no…

-¿Acaso no prestas atención a las cosas que te digo?

-Depende…-

-¿De qué demonios depende?

-De que tan sexi te veas en el momento en que lo dices, je je…

-¡¿Ha?!

-Bueno es que cundo llegaste estabas todo sonrojado y te veías realmente sexi- puso una sonrisa seductora al hablar y con ello se ganó que le arrojaran un almohadón en el rostro.

-¡IMBECIL! ¡Deja de joder y ve a contestarle a tu hija!-Yokozawa se levanto para ir a hacer la cena

- Hai, hai, señora Kirishima…- Tras pronunciar esta palabras Zen huyó antes de que al oso de Marukawa se le ocurriera tirarle un sartén por la cabeza.

-Oh por todos los cielos… lo hará, va a violarlo estoy seg…-Decía Hiyo toda sonrojada cuando el sonido de la puerta de su habitación la alertó – ¡KYA! ¡Esconde, esconde de nuevo!

-¿HIYORI?-La voz sobresaltada de su padre del otro lado de la puerta la asustó haciéndola tropezar con los libros y caer sobre su amiga- ¿Están bien?

-¿Le paso algo a Hiyo o a Yuukii?-Ahora también estaba Yokozawa

-Hiyori, voy a abrir- Anuncio Kirishima empujando la puerta, encontrando entonces a Hiyo encima de Yuukii intentando alcanzar un ¿libro? Que se resbalaba hacia él. -¿Qué hacen?- Tanto él como Takafumi quedaron mirando como quien no comprende nada.

-Etto… ¿Yuukii se puede quedar? Je je… -Pregunto con cara de quien no ha roto un plato en su vida.

-¿Qué es eso?-Yokozawa hizo notar el libro a los pies de Zen, este bajo la vista y recogió el libro. Hiyori salto sobre él.

-¡NADA! ¡NADA! Eso… no es lo que parece ¡NO!

-Es… ¿una novela BL?-

-O…Onii-chan…yo…

-¿Tu lees estas cosas Hiyo?- Kirishima la miró serio sin embargo Yokozawa podía jurar que había un brillo de picardía en sus ojos…

-Yo… nosotras… esto… ¡Aikawa-san nos lo dio el otro día!

-¿Aikawa? ¿Aikawa Eri? ¿La editora de Zafiro?- Ambos hombres quedaron ahora realmente sorprendidos pero sin duda le dieron fanservice a las chicas cuando hablaron tan sincronizados- ¿La conocen?

-Eri-san es amiga de mi mamá- Intervino Yuukii aun un poco sonrojada- El otro día acompañe a Hiyo-chan a la editorial a dejar un recado y etto… nos la encontramos… ella nos regaló las novelas y bueno… nos agradaron.- Se tapó el rostro- No le digan a mi mamá…

-Ya… avisa que te quedarás. Vamos Yokozawa…-Cerraron y salieron. Takafumi miraba de reojo a su pareja y comenzó una cuenta regresiva mental ''3…2…1''

-JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAAJ JA JAA JAJA JAJA- Kirishima estalló en carcajadas que resonaron en toda la casa y obligaron a las dos chicas a levantar un poco la vista de sus novelas (si, había regresado a la lectura segundos después de que los hombres salieran)- Ya…es el já colmo…je je… ¿lo ves? Podemos decirle…

-¿¡Cómo te tomas tan a la ligera que Hiyo lea ese tipo de novelas, padre irresponsable!?

-¿No crees que censurárselas sería hipócrita de mi parte?

-¿Ha? No lo… bueno… no creo que sea lo mismo…no

-¿Ves? No puedes negar que tengo razón

-Ya… como sea, iré a hacer la cena-

La familia ceno en una especie de incomodidad general que ni siquiera fue rota por Hiyo y sus comentarios siempre energéticos, sin embargo ambas muchachas estaban concentradas en buscar ''signos de amor'' escondidos en las acciones de los mayores. Zen, harto de el ambiente tan molesto, decidió darles lo que pedían.

-Takafumi, me puedes dar un poco más- Yokozawa dio un brinco al ser llamado por su primer nombre tan repentinamente y los colores se subieron a sus rostros. Una risilla sigilosa salió de los labios de Hiyo, Yuukii solo desvió la vista.

-S…Si, claro- Le dio otro poco y aprovecho para pellizcarlo disimuladamente en el proceso, dos segundos después, se arrepintió.

-Valla, Takafumi, estás muy picarón esta noche, je-

Yokozawa estaba que no se lo creía ''Maldito hijo de su gran…'' pensó- Este, ya he terminado así que, si no les importa, me retiro por hoy. Kirishima-san, lave los platos, por favor.

-Valla, estás más respetuoso de lo normal, Takafumi ¿Te sientes bien?

-Es mejor que se calle si no quiere que mande la educación a la mierda, **Kirishima-san- **remarco el honorifico con un sonido que pareció gruñido más que otra cosa.

-Onii-chan ¿no te quedas hoy?

-No, Hiyo… no creo que…

-¿Por qué? Siempre te quedas los fines de semana

-Bueno, sí pero…- Yokozawa miro a Yuukii disimuladamente sin darse cuenta que su respuesta había activado el fujoshi mode de la jovencita.

-Vamos, Takafumi…- Zen se colocó tras él poniéndolo aún más nervioso

-Yo…

-No me incomoda, Yokozawa-san. Me es normal verlo por aquí- Yuukii rió sabiéndose la única barrera a que el hombre se quedara.

-Amm… supongo que está bien.

-Entonces… a la cama jovencitas… no se queden leyendo o mirando anime yaoi hasta las 3 de la mañana.- Las dos niñas casi se mueren al oír Kirishima hablar así, y haciendo una seña de ''OK'' con sus pulgares corrieron a la habitación de Hiyo a hacer exactamente lo contrario a lo que acababan de aceptar riendo divertidas.

Los dos hombres se quedaron a solas, abrieron unas cervezas pues hacía algo de calor. Durante ese tiempo, Yokozawa se tomo la libertad de regañar a su amante por el comportamiento que adoptó en la cena a lo que este solo respondió ''Querían BL, les di BL, no es más que fanservice''

-Aún así, Zen… ¡No hagas que tu hija piense mal de nosotros!

-Ella… no creo que piense mal… después de todo… te adora.

-No es lo mismo…

-Takafumi…- la voz profunda del hombre lo hizo levantar la vista con nerviosismo- Tu aún… ¿temes a su opinión?

-¿Quién demonios dijo que yo…?- La penetrante mirada de su amante puesta en él otra vez lo estaba dejando sin argumentos agachando la cabeza sonrojado admitió- Tal vez… solo un poco…

Kirishima entonces lo atrajo hasta si, besándolo con necesidad. Por su parte Yokozawa puso resistencia, intentaba empujarlo por todos los medios, pero el mayor lo tenía fuertemente amarrado a sí.-E…espera, Kirishiam… mgm… la niñas están…mgm…- Pronto la poca fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba se desvaneció y acabó por corresponder a aquel beso que como muchos otros lograba doblegarlo enteramente.

-Te amo, Takafumi…- susurro Zen entre besos-Tu y Hiyo son lo mejor que tengo, los amo, los amo tanto. ¿Cuánto más deberé compartir este amor en secreto?-

-D…deja…de…decir esas cursilerías, eres un hombre japonés, por Dios- Yokozawa había desviado la vista y ahora su rostro estaba completamente rojo- Algún día reuniré la fuerza para que se lo digamos, es solo… que no sé cómo se lo tomará.

-Yokozawa…-lo besó lentamente.-Deja de ser tan endemoniadamente desconfiado.- nuevo beso…

De repente, un sonido que pareció un leve ''Kya'' reprimido los hizo congelarse en el lugar, Yokozawa, abrió los ojos y se giro lentamente; de repente el rojo de su rostro desapareció por completo, dejándolo blanco en su lugar.-

-Hiyo…-susurró Zen más no logró siquiera reaccionar a soltarse.

-H..Hiyo…-El cuerpo completo de Yokozawa comenzó a temblar e inconsientemente apretó la mano que lo sostenía, sin embargo se calmó abruptamente cuando la chica, al verse descubierta, los miró con una sonrisa sincera y alegremente habló

-Me lo suponía, je je, estoy feliz por ustedes sin embargo, mañana hablaremos sobre esto de mentirme por tanto tiempo. Bye- Y así, desapareció a su habitación dejando a su padre y a su nuevo ''padrastro'' en un estado de shock monumental… espera un segundo… no sería '' ¿Madrastra?''

FIN ewe

**Bueno, espero lo hallan disfrutado... lamento mi poca habilidad.  
Si les gusto, estoy trabajando en una conti que contiene m-preg lime comedia y desesperado novio de Hiyo que se entera de que sus suegros son gays ewe  
Espero sus comentarios a y Yuukii-chan me cae re bien */*  
DEDICADO A MI HERMANITA DEL ALMAAAA! NEEE**


End file.
